


i want to hold yo

by yourejustsorestless



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, he really loves her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourejustsorestless/pseuds/yourejustsorestless
Summary: “Shhh, I know Tess, I know,” he spoke faintly, as if trying to further ensure that she was the only one who could hear him. She made sure to keep her eyes shut, now less to contain the tears (which was evidently not working) and more to avoid his gaze. “You’ll be fine, kiddo, I promise.”Even though she hasn’t said a word yet, she knew that he was on the same page as her. He knew how badly she wanted to rip off the white hospital gown and strap on a pair of skates. He knew that the pain of having to lie on the bed and away from the ice far surpassed the burning in her leg.“It’s not fine, Scott.” She hated the way her voice came out, quiet and chocked through her sobs. “I had my leg amputated.”When she opened her eyes to look at him she saw that the same trickle of tears lingered in his eyes. In one quick motion she pulled her hand away from his and wiped away her tears.“You should go, Scott.”There was a pause that seemed to last infinitely but at the same time not long enough.“Tess—““Just go.”





	i want to hold yo

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK SO i had this idea and it's really late and i really need to go to sleep now but i needed to get this down... let me know what you think and if you guys like it i'll continue it! this is just a super small blurb. all other chapters will be longer. thank you loves <3

  
Chapter 1

The monitor beeped at a steady rhythm. There was a soft whirring of the fluorescent lights above her, complimenting the dull ache in her head.

“Tessa sweetie, how are you feeling?” Her mother’s voice was soft and soothing. Coming back to her senses, she felt her hand being held firmly. “Jordan went to the cafeteria but she’ll be back soon.”

Her room was unbearably white. The walls were painstakingly dull, and the bedsheets a restless shade of white. She thinks that the first thought she properly register is a melody, just a few bars playing over and over in her head as she shuts her eyes, willing the world away from her. It takes her a while to realize that it’s the first few measures of Umbrellas of Cherborough, and that her body was instinctively moving to the well-practiced steps of the programme. Without actually moving, of course.

When she opened her eyes again, the monitor was still beeping rhythmically. This time it was her sister by her side.

“Tessa!” Jordan threw her body over hers, giving her a light squeeze. “How are you feeling?:

Tessa shifted in the hospital bed, reaching a hand up to rub her forehead. “Fine, I guess?” Her voice came out groggily, and she could tell from the expression on Jordans face that she wasn’t satisfied with this response. “Like I just got out of surgery. What am I supposed to say?”

Jordan gave her a sympathetic smile, and although Tessa knew that she was trying to be supportive, all she wanted to do was smack the look off her sisters face. They chatted mindlessly about normal things; the weather, some school gossip. It was mainly Jordan talking though, and Tessa was grateful to just nod along and smile.

A doctor in navy scrubs came in then.

“Hey Tessa,” he said with a smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

Why did everyone ask that?

She nodded at him, forcing out a small smile.

“The surgery went very well. Make sure to rest up, okay? We’ll keep you here the next few days and soon you’ll be able to go get fitted and start doing some physio if you’re up for it, okay?”

Feeling some hot tears threaten to fall from her eyes, she nodded and silently hoped for him to leave as soon as possible. Luckily he seems to have taken the hint, and stopped to speak quietly with her mother outside the room as Tessa drifted off, the left over anesthesia kicking in again. Before she fell asleep she could feel a hot tear running down her cheek.

  
*** * ***

“I have brought you more movies!” Jordan sauntered into the room holding a hard drive and her computer. “And also, your teacher tells me to tell you to study up on trigonometric functions if you have the time to, but don’t even try. You’ll breeze through it. How you doing?”

“Great.” She decided that her response to this question will always be a polite great or good, thanks or better accompanied with a smile that was becoming increasingly harder to fake.  
Everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, expecting her to be an emotional mess after the operation. But it was the second day after waking up, and she was still confined on the bed, wearing the same hospital gown. As far as Tessa was concerned, not a single tear was shed.

It was just after four in the afternoon, and Tessa had just finished Sense and Sensibility. Although Jordan was here to distract her, she still couldn’t shake the melody of Umbrellas in Cherborough that played on relentlessly in her head, matching to the rhythm of the monitor.

A little while later Jordan had left to go meet up with a few friends for dinner and her mother knocked gently on the hospital door.

“Hello darling, how do you feel?” She asked.

“Good, thanks.”

Kate Virtue smiled, one that was worn in after years of use. “So, someone has been very eager to see you.”

She backed away and closed the door, just as Scott took a few small steps to come into the room. He had on his navy Maple Leafs hoodie and a pair of old jeans that definitely belonged to Danny or Charlie (or both) before being his. His hands were tucked into the pockets and his hair draped messily over his eyes, masking the sheepish grin inside them.

“Hey Tess,” he said, taking a step forwards. She wasn’t used to the soft tone in his voice, the slight hesitation that hung onto her name. “How are you?”

Somehow these three words that she was so used to listening to was too much to bear, and she averted her gaze downwards to her palms. It felt like there was a fist clinging tightly to her heart and somehow the routine she had so thoroughly rehearsed many times before slipped from her mind.

“Sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask.” Of course he was able to sense what she was feeling without her needing to say a word.

Suddenly she involuntarily sucked in a breath and sniffled. Without skipping a beat Scott reached for her hand, tracing circles on her palm with his thumb. Now completely loosing control of her body she felt the hot tears finally pour down her face as her hands shook in his and her heart skipped.

“Shhh, I know Tess, I know,” he spoke faintly, as if trying to further ensure that she was the only one who could hear him. She made sure to keep her eyes shut, now less to contain the tears (which was evidently not working) and more to avoid his gaze. “You’ll be fine, kiddo, I promise.”

Even though she hasn’t said a word yet, she knew that he was on the same page as her. He knew how badly she wanted to rip off the white hospital gown and strap on a pair of skates. He knew that the pain of having to lie on the bed and away from the ice far surpassed the burning in her leg.

“It’s not fine, Scott.” She hated the way her voice came out, quiet and chocked through her sobs. “I had my leg amputated.”

When she opened her eyes to look at him she saw that the same trickle of tears lingered in his eyes. In one quick motion she pulled her hand away from his and wiped away her tears.

“You should go, Scott.”

There was a pause that seemed to last infinitely but at the same time not long enough.

“Tess—“

“Just go.”

 

 


End file.
